The Heart of Konoha
by noelsque
Summary: All his life he was considered a demon and a threat to his own village. Despite being true to them he was still rejected. Now the demon inside him is about to come out and no one can stop it except the boy they loathed and hated.
1. Genesis

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but i made a story out of it. I will own in due time. Yay! kidding.

A/N: Actually, Ire edidtedthis chapter. I'll be doing the same on the next chapters.But the story will remain the same

Chapter 1: The Genesis.

At 15, a young blond boy stood over the railings of the balcony of his apartment; gently caressing his shaggy but well trimmed hair. He wore a black jacket; unzipped, revealing his dark colored shirt with a jade necklace hanging around his neck. A baggy dark green pants and black boots. Few straps of white cloth were tied to his right lap and leather holsters strapped over it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath savoring the coolness of the autumn wind. He turned around and glanced at green vest lying on the floor. He grinned and jumped over the railing and took the green vest.

"_Today, I'm officially chunnin," _he said to himself as he examined it for a while before wearing it. After putting on the vest, he checked every pouch there was on the vest, "_Scrolls should be here and another here and another here... wait..."_ he paused for a while after realizing that there were more pouch than the scroll he has. "_What are these other pouches for?" _As confused as he was, he checked the time and found out that he only had 15 minutes before the meeting would start. _"Damn I have to get going." _He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Behind the cold bars lies a cricketing bed with messy white bed sheets spread all over it. Beside the bed sat dark haired boy on a racking chair. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling; his hands were clasped together, his right foot move in a fast rhythm only his mind know what. He was all alone in this sad, little room; enveloped with hard cold steel bars. "A traitors price..." he mumbled. The door of the cell clattered and two Anbus entered.

"Uchiha Sasuke," one of the Anbu said. He glanced at the boy behind his mask waiting for him to confirm.

"Yes... I am," Sasuke rose from the chair and stood straight in front of these Anbu.

"On the eve of Novemer 2 in the year of the pig, the council sentenced you to 5-10 years of imprisonment for the act of treason. However, due to your satisfactory behavior while serving your sentence and your sincere repentance of such act, the council had granted you a parole. Under parole you are to with prudence and must not in anyway involve yourself with other illegal activities. By the power granted to us by the council we hereby released you today November 3 in the year of the Tiger," the Anbu declared in a monotonous tone.

Sasuke absorb all of these and held himself fast not to burst out in joy and in tears. He controlled his emotions and just let out a simple smirk. He took all his belongings and started walking towards the door. Every step he took made his heart pumped and jumped for joy of freedom. The Anbu, made a way for him feeling the ecstatic beating of his heart and they slightly bowed to him as sign of congratulations which Sasuke also did in return. As he was about to step outside the bounds he turned his head slightly, reminiscing the past he had, "Never again..." he mumbled and finally took the last step to freedom.

* * *

At the meeting to which Naruto has to attend, groups of chunnins were gathered. Fortunately, the meeting hasn't start yet, much to his relief. Naruto looked around looking for a familiar face, and there he saw Shikamaru, again with his lazy face; another he saw Neji, who was promoted with him; Lee, and Tenten. Naruto walked towards Shikamaru to greet him or some sort of, but a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Everybody settle down, meeting is in session." Tsunade sat on the chair in front, behind a large table. Beside her is an unfamiliar face. He wore a white bandana, a large belt strapped across his body, which Naruto thought a holster belt after noticing a large sword behind him. He is a big man, very muscular and from the looks of it he can be considered a giant. Then everybody settled down, and took thier sit. Naruto on the other hand, remained standing and was scratching the back of his; strethching his neck; trying to look for his assigned sit. Tsunade noticed a blond hair towering over the seated chunnins, "Ahem... Naruto..." she called out. Naruto turned to look at her still grinning and scratching the back of his head because of embarrassment.

"Eh... sorry... Tsunade-babachan... I can't find..." he realized that it was improper for him to be calling the Hokage in that manner in a formal meeting. He saw her eyebrow twitching and raising a bit; her right hand clenching the folder she was holding. Naruto knew what's coming.

"You brat! How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that!" Tsunade burst out. The chunnins did not know how to react. Will they laugh at Naruto being scolded or will they remain quite and passive. Shikamaru rolled his eyes in disbelief over Naruto's blabbing mouth.

Naruto felt so little at that time realizing his mistake. He stooped down still scatching the back of his head when he noticed a hand raised in the air pointing the vacant sit behind her. Naruto walked toward her with his shoulder dropping and took his sit. He motioned a smile of thanks to Tenten

"Now where were we." Tsunade in a very calm tone. "Oh yeah. Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning, Hokage-sama" the chunnins replied all at once.

"We have with us, Geiru... Ashida Geiru from the earth country," she paused for a while motioning the visitor to stand up in which the visitor did so and then took his seat. "He is here with us to day for in an official business. To make things clear, I would give him the floor to explain his visit," At this Geiru stood up again.

"Lights please," he said in a very deep but remarkably gentle voice. Then the projector lighted up and the geography of the shinobi world was shown. "This," pointing at the map with his stick," is the shinobi world. As you have already known, 4 countries have equal power in our world. The Fire country; The Wind country, the Lightning country and the lastly my country, the Earth country" His last statement brought many eyebrows slightly raised. "Well in order to maintain peace with other countries," he continued after noticing such eyebrows, "my country would like to announce a joint ninja exercise to ensure the alliance's longetivity." and thus, the meeting continued.

* * *

At the gates of the village penitentiary, a pink hair girl walked back and forth in front of it with her hands clasped together behind her back. She wore a mint colored short sleeves blouse and a powder blue colored medium long skirt; embroidered with golden twin dragons on each side. Her hair was coiled in bun. The main gate of the penitentiary opened and a black haired boy walked from the inside. The girl stopped from walking back and forth and stared at this very handsome boy. "Welcome back Sasuke-kun." she said gently, her smile and joy was very much evident.

Sasuke smiled. He still stood taller than Sakura but not as much as there was 3 years ago. Sasuke had his hair very long. His bangs covered most of his handsome face revealing only his heart shape chin and dark gentle eyes. He still wore his traditional clothes since he was in prison, he didn't bother much for fashion." Thank you, Sakura," he said.

* * *

After some hours the meeting was about to be finished and the chunnins to participate in the exercise are to be named. "The following are requested to go to the next room." Geiru announced,"Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee for the first team. Next is, Shikamaru, Aburasame Shino, Yamanaka Ino and Chouji. The following please proceed to the next room." Geiru directed.

"Yay, I'm a representative... I'm great... I'm great..." Naruto sang cheerfully as he walked first to the next room.

"Geez, so troublesome, why me?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes following Naruto's lead.

Neji, as quite as he was, just stood and followed. The rest of the representatives have gone to the next room and the remaining chunnins were dismissed by the Hokage.

Inside the room, the selected chunnins were chatting. And of course, there was always a voice that echoed the hall. "I won't lose to them! I the great Uzumaki Naruto, defender of the poor, protector of the..." Naruto was cut off as he was sent flying by Tsunade's thunderous smack on his head.

"Shut up you brat!'" Tsunade yelled.

Before Naruto could react, Geiru stepped inside holding a bunch of folders. Naruto just let go of the moment but not without a pouted mouth and slight curses.

Geiru watched Naruto closely. He couldn't believe that Ninja this loud, made to the chunnin ranks. But he shoved down that thought as Tsunade made her way to the front.

Staring at the chunnins before her, she let out sigh, "Don't worry you'll be paid regularly as a chunnin plus extra allowance for this trip. So you don't have to worry about paying your bills," she nodded at Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow then crossed his arms, "Che!"

"Now the exercise his good for one week. You will leave 3 days from now," he paused for a while scanning the folders in front of her, "Oh right, take note that the exercise is not a competition. But you have the responsibility to protect your country's prestige and honor." She looked Geiru and motioned him to take the floor.

Geiru took the cue and went to the front. "Well, again this is not a completion. Remember that well. But we hope that this exercise will improve your skills as well the relationship with each others country. Now, any questions?"

* * *

At the teashop, 2 shinobi were catching up with one another. They sat at the table outside the shop, with a huge umbrella shading them from the direct hit of the sun. There were flowers along the railings of the shop gives a general impression of cleanliness.

"So how have you been?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I'm cool. I'm good actually." She replied. She was happy that finally they were able to go out on a date but she noticed that she was not that excited as before. Before straying away with her thoughts, she returned the question to Sasuke, "And you?"

"Locked up in the prison, I can't say I'm really good..." he paused, "but I'm happy, I'm free now." he smiled.

Sakura got the picture of being in the cell and shriveled with the idea of it. She took a sip from her tea and there was a moment of silence between them.

Sasuke, broke the errie silence, "And Naruto?"

"Oh, he... well his a chunnin now." She teasingly smiled. "He actually made it through."

"And you?"

"I was matched up with him in the finals." she took another sip of the tea then continued on, "I gave up before he could. He was willing to give up then, but I proclaimed it first." She smiled remembering Naruto's expression after that. "Stupid naive, never saw it coming."

"Where is..." Sasuke was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke cannot believe he didn't sense him coming; lack of training he thought. Then he turned around to see the blond boy. He looked at him in surprise. Naruto had grown, almost as tall as him. He smirked and raised his right arm."

* * *

A/N: Ok until here only since this will chapter is only for introduction only.**Please Review**. Hope this will entertain you a bit. i know this chapter may be boring. but this is just the beginning. i will make it up, next chapter. NOTE: I will be editing the next chapters 


	2. Change is Constant

Heart of Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but i made a story out of it. I will own it in due time. Yay!!! kidding.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Chapter 2: Change is Constant

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke cannot believe he didn't sense him coming. '_Lack of training,'_ he thought. Then he turned around to see the blond boy. He looked at him in surprise. Naruto had grown, almost as tall as him. He smirked and raised his right arm."

"Naruto..." Sasuke waved at him.

Naruto walked closer to the two with both of his hands on his pocket. He glanced at his right and then to his left as if he was looking at something else. He let out his famous grin, "Been a while Sasuke," he held his fist to him.

Sasuke also held his fist and tapped Naruto's fist with it. "Sure, dobe-kun," he smiled as he had never smiled before. He looked at the person who had saved him from his complete destruction. His eyes laid for while on the vest then, "Chunnin... you made it dobe-kun."

Although he hated to be called that way but seeing Sasuke smiling with happiness, he completely ignored it or somehow joked about it, "You know what they say, the first will be last; the last will be first." He glanced at Sakura who was silent the whole time. "Sakura, ohayo," he said flatly or rather dryly.

Sakura was shocked or somehow surprised at Naruto's greetings. Not because it was dry or flat, but because it was the first time in 3 years Naruto spoke to her. She blushed over this and greeted him back in a shy, soft voice, "Ohayo, Naruto..." with this she immediately stood up and took her sling bag.

"Where you going," Sasuke asked as he noticed the changes between the two. He glanced at Naruto then to Sakura.

"I'm off to work... I'm chunnin as well but I worked in the office," she replied without looking at Sasuke or at Naruto. "later.." she said dryly and then took off leaving a half sliced cake and an empty teacup of her snack.

Sasuke turned to Naruto with confusion written all over his face, "What the hell was that? One minute we were talking here, and then she's gone... snubby the moment you arrived. What... did I miss the last 3 years, eh?"

Naruto smiled faintly and desperately tried to humor him, "Can I eat the remaining cake?"

"Nice try," he reached for the remaining cake Sakura left and gave it to him. "But nah, no effect? Spill it out." Sasuke demanded.

"I don't know... its long story actually. You'll know it when the time comes," Naruto replied then ate remaining cake. "deruscyus," he mumbled.

Sakura was reading some papers in her table at the office. Carefully reading each of them then write something on it. She cursed herself for writing something on one of the scrolls when it she shouldn't have. "Damn, moron, stupid....," her voice echoed within the four corners of her cubicle. But with Hokage's sharp sense of hearing it didn't go unnoticed.

"Something wrong, Sakura," she asked inquisitively. Her voice suggests that there is something wrong.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura exclaimed. She didn't expect Tsunade to be walking at her staffs' cubicle. Much to her dismay she stopped at her. "Nah, nothing's really wrong, I.. just made a simple mistake," glancing at the scroll, "nothing I couldn't handle." She finished with a faint grin.

Hokage, just smiled at her. She knew Sakura is a good worker and an intelligent one. Hiring her to work in the office was one of her smartest move. "I know," trailing off where Sakura left off. "I have a scroll here, please carry out this first," she gave the scroll to her. "The list of representatives for the joint ninja exercise," she pouted her mouth to point out the scroll she gave her. "Instructions are there, so please do it right away. I need it by tomorrow," with that she turned to return to her office. But she stopped along way, "Sakura, don't worry, he will come in time." Then she continued on her way.

Sakura, blushed and nodded. "Arigatto, Hokage-sama," she said softly. Then she turned her attention to the scroll handed to her.

"I'll be off," Sasuke stood up from his chair. Stretching his body a bit after sitting there for an hour. "Got to see Hokage-sama later on," He looked at Naruto and waived his hand before leaving.

Naruto, was quite for a moment looking at his friend walking away. After Sasuke had gone 30 meters away from him, "Sasuke!!! Don't take too long! We'll be waiting!" he shouted at him.

Sasuke smiled with his back facing Naruto. He waved his right arm. He understood what Naruto meant. "Sure, I won't be left behind," he said to himself.

Naruto remained in his seat as his friend faded away from his sight. He took a moment of silence and glanced at the surrounding, '_I wasn't even here for the last 2 years and 7 months Sasuke, how the hell would I know,'_ he thought to himself. Naruto stood up and was about to leave the shop when the owner called his attention.

"Hoy, Naruto, who do you think will pay for it," the owner pointed out the foods on their table while holding a pen and notebook. "That would be 250 ryu." He said.

"What!!!! They haven't paid for it.?" He turned around to where Sasuke was walking before and shouted, "Sasuke, you bastard!!!!" But even so Naruto paid the bill.

The next day at the Hokage's office, Tsunade was in deep contemplation. Her eyes narrowed with her one finger under her chin. The clerks in her office find this unusual with her. "Hokage-sama, what seems to be the problem," one of the clerks broke the silence in the room. Tsunade didn't seem to hear it and continued on her contemplation. "Hokage sama...." Again the clerk asked. Tsunade seemed to hear this small voice and directed her eyes to where the voice came from. She saw the concern look of the clerk's eyes and was prompted to sit properly.

"What is it," Tsunade asked turning her eyes from the concerned gaze of the clerk to her table looking for something.

"Well you were silent for while and we find it unusual for you," the clerk explained not wanting to look like a meddler in front of the Hokage.

"I appreciate your concern," Tsunade smiled at her soothing the concerned look of her clerk. "Summon Naruto for me, will you."

Sasuke reached his apartment, but before he reached the doorknob, a smoke puffed above him, he knew who was it. "Kakashi, so nice of you to drop by.

"Yo, Sasuke," the masked ninja greeted him.

Sasuke looked up and was blown to surprise. He closed his eyes for while and shrugged his head, "My...my... everybody change...' He looked at Kakashi once again if he is this all right. A shaggy silver haired masked ninja whose bangs covers mostly of his right eye.

"Just for a change, you know... I got let my hair down." Kakashi smiled beneath his masked. He's happy seeing Sasuke once again.

"so would you like to come in?" Sasuke asked or rather was inviting his sensei to come in.

"Sure, I got nothing to do anyway," Kakashi leaped from where he was squatting above and landed softly beside Sasuke. "You've grown a bit," he commented. Then the two went inside.

The house was dark; shadows crept all over the place; few rays of the sun can reach the floor of the room. It smelled dusty and the house was silent. Only their thudding boots made the sound. Then the light flickered for once then twice before it light up. Nothing was moved in his house. Everything was well placed and remained in their place; few webs dangling on ceiling and some spiders on it. Other than what they have observed, the place was just alright.

"Sorry about this, I was not home for a long time," Sasuke chuckled. "

Kakashi chuckled in reply knowing it was humor from Sasuke, a humor, which is rare from Sasuke. "Well, at least everything's here. The house was guarded by several Anbus you know," he said. "24/7," he added as he reached for a figurine on a wooden dresser.

"I didn't come home here yesterday. By the way, I was 8 when I won that one," he said noting the figurine Kakashi was holding. "Shuriken contest," he finished.

Kakashi nodded in reply then he placed it back where he took it. Glancing around the inside of the house, he turned to Sasuke who was sitting lazily on the couch. "So what do you want to know?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke grunt a bit then he smirked. "Already then?"

"Well you wouldn't invite me for dinner would you? So it's got to be info." Kakashi replied taking his seat opposite to Sasuke.

"Our team after I went in?"

Naruto passed Sakura's cubicle as he made his way to Hokage's office although he didn't noticed she was there. He walked straight ahead to the office and knocked on the door. Immediately the door opened and he went in.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto greeted with cunning grin all over his face teasing Tsunade to explode again.

Hokage raised his eyes from the scrolls to Naruto. She noticed the cunning grin on his face, and then she smiled. "Naruto, come over here," she ordered.

Naruto noticing the unusual respond, obeyed immediately. "What's wrong Tsunade-babachan?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"How are you and Sakura doing?" she asked bluntly.

Naruto was surprised at Tsunade's blunt question. For him, Tsunade was always blunt but when it comes to this kind of matter, she wasn't ever blunt like this. He recollected his composure before he answered Tsunade. "Well I'm... I mean... What was that suppose to be?" Naruto let to go of his cool composure.

"Sakura made a lot of mistakes yesterday. She was cursing all day. It never happened to her before, just yesterday." Tsunade explained.

"And what has it got to with me?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Why not ask Sasuke, he got out already and she was with him yesterday!" he added in defense.

"You know, Naruto sometimes you're just so stupid." Tsunade shrugged.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"You find it yourself," Tsunade replied.

"Is that why you summoned me? Naruto asked in a voice suggesting that I got other things to do.

"Nah, it's about this," she handed Naruto a picture of a guy. "You know him?"

Naruto took the picture and studied it for a while. "Yeah I know him, Yanagi Etsuya, a missing nin of the earth country...wanted for treason. What about him?" he glanced at Tsunade while holding the picture.

Anbu, reports that he was spotted near the borders in the east of our country a year ago. You were there almost a year ago. Have you met him during your so called escapade?" Tsunade annoyingly asked.

"I saw him but I didn't actually meet him," Naruto answered knowing what the Hokage meant by the word escapade. "At Jensuku village... I saw him there," he finished.

Tsunade rose from her sit and walked towards the window. "Tomorrow you'll be leaving for the exercise," she took a deep breath. "A spy was caught last night and during the interrogation, he was looking for you." Tsunade said in a cold sad voice.

A/N: I know... I know... there's no action here yet. Please be patient there will be next time. Now who could be this spy? What the hell happened between naruto and sakura? What happened to team 7? A lot questions left unanswered in this chapter. Please watch out for the next chapters.


	3. Painful Past

Heart of Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but i made a story out of it. I will own it in due time. Yay!!! kidding.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

A/N: For now this may seem NaruSaku but there may be change. I want some thrill when it comes to their pairings. After all they are officially teens.

"Well you wouldn't invite me for dinner would you? So it's got to be info." Kakashi replied taking his seat opposite to Sasuke.

"Our team after I went in?"

Tsunade rose from her sit and walked towards the window. "Tomorrow you'll be leaving for the exercise," she took a deep breath. "A spy was caught last night and during the interrogation, he was looking for you."

Chapter 3: Painful Past

The silver haired jounin cast a sorrowful glance at Sasuke with his eye. The mood became serious. Gone were the humors that they threw at each other a while ago. A silence stood still in the room. Kakashi could almost hear his hear beating. He clasped his hand together and leaned on his lap. He took a few more breaths before he could start explaining things. He was hesitant or rather didn't know how to start.

Sasuke could feel the uneasiness of his sensei. He himself became doubtful if he really wanted to know what happened. But he already asked about it; he can't turn away from it. He waited for the jounin to start and after a few ticks of the second, he snorted trying to announce that he's waiting for him to start.

Kakashi took the snorting as a cue to start and so he did. "Well it did start after you were retrieved from your escape."

"What do you mean," Sasuke asked.

_**Flashback**_

"How is he," asked the white haired sennin.

"He'll be fine, I hope." Tsunade answered faintly. She was dead tired after conducting 5 operations for 5 young ninjas.

"And the others," added Jiraiya. He stood beside Naruto's head placing his palm on his forehead. His eyes stared compassionately towards his student.

"They'll be fine. Sasuke by the way will be taken to the council as soon as he gains consciousness. She place her arms on the bed to which Naruto laid and leaned her head sideways on it. Then moments later, she fell asleep.

Jiraiya made no noise as exited himself from room. But before he left, he turned to look at his friends on the bed and with a tearful and satisfied eyes, "Good work Naruto, and so did you Tsunade-hime," with that the door closed behind him.

Kakashi was standing outside facing the door of the room. He leaned on the wall opposite to the door, and looked Jiraiya. His uncovered eye showed sadness and regret. "I ask for forgiveness Jiraiya-sama, I couldn't handle well Sasuke..." he bowed his head.

"Nah, its not your fault Kakashi, its nobody's fault." Jiraiya place his hand on the jounin's shoulder.

Kakashi broke down to tears the moment Jiraiya's hand touched him. He almost lost 2 of his students that day. "I failed to guide Sasuke to the right path. More so, Naruto was put in danger because of my failure," Kakashi continued to bow down and clenched his fist after saying his last sentence.

"Sasuke, chose the path he believes to be right. Naruto also chose the path he believes in the same. But, it did surprised me that both are willing to go beyond the human sense. Only that Sasuke was for his selfish ambition of revenge while Naruto's... care for the ones precious to him."

A month after that, Team 7 without Sasuke met for the first time after the incident. Two of the members were already there. Naruto sat at the railings of the bridge, while Sakura leaned on the other side. Both were silent. No one neither dared to speak up nor conceded to one's another presence. An hour later, Kakashi appeared with his usual appearance was surprise with his student's unusual greetings, neither of the two shouted "liar" at him. Just when he was about to give his excuse he was cut off by Naruto.

"Hey sensei, another D-rank mission," he asked with annoyance written all over his face. He crossed his arms and look away. Sakura glanced at him for a while but never spoke a word. Kakashi noticed it too. Naruto was never like this. Well not gloomy as this.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, right," he tried to humor. But his humor did not work out. Nobody laugh or even tried to stretch a force smile_. 'Just as I thought,'_ he said to himself. _'I'm never good when it comes to this.'_ He removed himself from his complacent poise and assessed what could have happened between the two. After a moment, "Is this has got to do with Sasuke," he asked in a suggestive manner. Seeing Sakura's reaction he knew, this is something he missed when he was still a kid.

Sakura gapped for moment and glanced at Naruto who seemed to have not heard what Kakashi said. She continued to glance at him slowly focusing her attention on the blond's blue eyes. There she saw, 2 deep blue sad eyes looking at something, which was not there. So bitter that even her, cannot stand even a single bit. She was about to speak but Kakashi's voice boomed the strange silence.

"Well D-rank it is, escort Akiko-baba, do her market...." Kakashi said explained while forcing a happy sound to squeeze in a cold ambiance. But Naruto cut him off.

"Ok, fine... let's go," with that he walked ahead avoiding other people's eyes. He clasped his hands behind his head and slowly yet forcefully walked on.

"Do you know where she lives, Naruto," he called at him still trying to squeeze a summer fruit into a winter one.

"6th house from 5th avenue from the academy," he replied wryly.

_**End of flashback**_

Sasuke slowly stood up from his seat and went to the kitchen. He opened refrigerator to his disappointment he pouted his mouth over dehydrated; malnourished refrigerator. He returned to the living room where Kakashi was seated. He looked at him, "I need to go to the market... you know buy some stuff," he said sheepishly or somehow avoided to know the rest of it after knowing his past actions had something to do with the teams break up.

"Yeah, sure," Kakashi replied to his bewilderment over Sasuke's response. He stood up and went for the door.

"Thanks for dropping by," Sasuke said as he ushered his sensei to the door.

"No, probs," Kakashi replied. "Naruto left after that mission, I never saw him then until the chunnin exam. I guess you might want to know about that," he said then closed door behind him.

All alone in his house now, Sasuke just stared at the ceiling trying to absorb what Kakashi told him a while ago. He was greatly bothered by the last one. '_Now where did he go?'_ he asked himself.

It was already night and the cold winds were slowly ushering themselves in. Leaves brushed themselves after every stroke of the eastern wind. Lights flickered and twinkled below, rivaling the twinkling stars on the sky.

A pink haired girl laid on her embroidered bed sheet. She wore her sleeping clothes, curled herself. "I'm so sorry Naruto....kun...." tears slowly fell from her eyes and she barely noticed it until it stopped at her lips allowing her to taste its saltiness. Then she fell asleep after crying for hours she didn't know.

Somewhere in Konoha, 5 figures were moving towards a cave. One has a bushy hair as his silhouette suggested and he walked ahead of the other 4 silhouettes. The other though has a long hair divided into 2 ponytails at the back and little taller than the one ahead. While the other 3 almost look the same if not for their hair and height. They wore robes that completely hide their body.

"Tsunade... Hokage-sama," Naruto looked back at her and the Anbus behind her as he placed his hands under his side pocket. "What does he want of me, anyway?" he asked in a pouted mouth.

"You tell me, you brat," Tsunade replied.

"Che... stingy," he mumbled.

Moment later one of the Anbu, went ahead of them towards the cave and disappear into its darkness. A torch came into picture with an Anbu holding it. He waited for the other 4 reach the mouth of the cave.

"Creepy..." Naruto figures.

Tsunade cast a doubtful glance at him. She couldn't believe that that a guy like Naruto who has the most feared demon inside him could still figure a creepy picture. She thought that hell there could be no creepier than that.

Naruto noticed this dubious glance and went to his defense, "I'm still human you know..."

"Yes, your are," Tsunade chuckled in reply.

They arrived at the mouth of the cave and the Anbu ushered them in. There was this long stairway extending downward to what seemed an abbys and a couple of torches along the path enough to shed them light in the dark. Sounds of the night creatures echoed in the cave and their slow thumping boots added an enigmatic atmosphere for Naruto. Soon after walking for what seemed to be an eternity they've reached the bottom of it.

A tall massive figure stood before them. He wore a bandana head protector; a grey chunnin suit with a black trench coat over it. He glanced at the arriving party and after seeing the Hokage with them he then turned to meet them.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun," he greeted them. He nodded at the Anbu escorting them. "Etsuya, a missing-nin of the Hidden the Stone Village," he cast his glance at the man wearing nothing but his tattered pants.

"Ibiki, did he crack already," Tsunade asked after returning Ibiki a greeting. "What does he want of Naruto?"

"Nothing of this moment Hokage-sama, this one is strong. Not only physically but also mentally," he said in a defeating tone. "It's amazing that these Anbu here captured him." He finished as he acknowledged the achievement of the Anbu.

Tsunade nodded in agreement seeing that the captive still managed to cast a cold glare at her or to Naruto since she is beside him. She turned to Naruto to inquire but what she saw was that Naruto was also throwing cold glare at the captive. She looked at Naruto and then to the missing –nin. She was right then, they are staring at each other. Then she decided to butt in. "Hey, Naruto what's the catch here," she asked or rather demanded for an explanation.

"I told you, I don't know," Naruto replied in a cold voice.

"Then why are you staring at him with such look?" Tsunade asked in reply.

"Because he was staring me that way. That's why," Naruto exclaimed with his left hand pointing at Etsuya and the other balled into fist. "What do you want me to do, back down from it? Hell no! I'll throw back whatever he threw at me!" Naruto finished in a loud annoying voice.

A loud smack echoed the cave as Tsunade gave a shot a Naruto's head. "You stupid brat, looking at him that way. You got my hopes up that you might have an answer!" Tsunade shouted at Naruto. But at the back of her mind, she was amused at Naruto's weird or peculiar courage. '_Here before him is a known missing-nin, staring at him with coldness, yet he didn't shriveled an inch but threw back the same. What a kid'_ she thought to herself.

Ibiki, noticed the glares that were thrown by the two, also was amused at Naruto's courage. He thought the same as Tsunade. However, the Anbu remained still.

"Hey you old man," Naruto pointed out Etsuya. He assumed that this guy is as old hag Tsunade plus or something because of his mature looks. "Because of you, this old lady here gave me a shot on my head. It hurts you know, i hate it.!" he shouted at him and then another smack echoed.

"Do not call me that," Tsunade said after giving Naruto another shot at the head.

"Hey you, what do you want from me?" Naruto finally asked.

"Interesting growth...." He said flatly. This caught Tsunade's full attention and so was Ibiki's.

"What do you mean," Tsunade asked.

"Well since the guy I want to meet is here, might as well answer," he smiled evilly.

"Stop wasting our time you idiot," Ibiki exclaimed.

"Oh pushy aren't we... well Uzumaki Naruto," he called him. "The kybii himself..." he continued causing the visible face to glare at him specially Tsunade.

"So you want to meet the Kyubi," Naruto coolly replied. He placed his hand on his belly and smiled, "You ain't gonna see him today. I have to go you're wasting my time." Naruto turned to leave but he was halted once again by Etsuya who is now standing.

"You think you you're special because of that?" he called back.

Naruto stopped and clenched his fist very hard. His body trembled upon hearing it. Nobody moved; nobody made a sound. They all waited for Naruto to react. Its like time stopped and silence befell. It seemed that even the creatures lurking in the dark cave understood the circumstance presented and decided to be silent. Then Naruto stopped trembling.

"You don't know what I've been through, so stop wasting my time," he said in cold suppressed voice. He walked on ahead without turning his back.

Etsuya contemplates for a moment. He observed the young blonde's action after what he has said. He stared at the shoulders of this boy who has gone a tough life yet he bore it all until now, even serving the people that hates him for what he is not. _'His like me after all...'_

Hey... Naruto," Etusya called. He flashed contented face towards him. "I was once the vessel of that fox." He said flatly.

A/N: I know... no action yet... I'm sorry but I need to establish something first to avoid senseless match. Hehehehe this is my fist fanfic anyway. So I hope you continue to review this one because from your reviews I can collect ideas.

If you come across with the fanfic Konaha's Heart, please disregard it since it was a mistake. Thank you


	4. Broken Spirit

Etsuya contemplates for a moment. He observed the young blonde's action after what he has said. He stared at the shoulders of this boy who has gone a tough life yet he bore it all until now, even serving the people that hates him for what he is not. _'His like me after all...'_

Hey... Naruto," Etusya called. He flashed contented face towards him. "I was once the vessel of that fox." He said flatly.

* * *

Heart of Konoha 

Chapter 4: Broken Spirit

A/N: I don't own Naruto never have and never will

"blah" - speech

_'blah' -_ thoughts

**_"blah" - _**Kyubi's speech

* * *

Upon hearing this, Naruto froze and shook over his boots. He can't believe what he just heard nor was it believable. A former vessel of the Nine-tailed fox is new news not only for him but also for everyone in the cave. The once soothing deep blue eyes were filled wit revulsion. The message seemed to have hammered his eardrums. He could not hear another sound aside from the "I was once the vessel of that fox." It's like an eerie sound that filled his ears blocking other sounds from entering in.

Confused that there was a vessel before him and he was not told about it; joyful that at least there is a possibility that he can get rid of the fox that cause him all the loneliness he has gone through; and angry... for the reason he even didn't know yet. All these emotions filled his complicated mind and increased the pain of his tattered heart.

Tsunade could not believe what she just heard. Her face was no different from Naruto, it was filled with the same emotion. But being the Hokage and one of the legendary sannin this matter is more unbelievable. After all the years she've been through, this is the first time she heard such thing. She even doubt if Sandaime knew anything about this, but on the second thought mayabe he knew but decided to kept the matter shut. After all Sandaime is known for such actions.

To everyone's surprise, Naruto immediately dashed in front of Etsuya cocking his right arm for a powerful punch. But then Etsuya also disappeared into thin air to everyone's surprise.

"What the hell," Naruto exclaimed as Etsuya vanished infront of him. He back flipped to gain a better distance and see where is enemy is. He heard a thunderous sound of clashing bones and muscle behind him as he landed. Etsuya was already there and he didn't even see him. In fact no one saw it except Tsunade who blocked the attack from behind Naruto.

"Ahhh…… Hokage-sama , believe me I'm doing you a favor here…" he winced behind the clashing punch.

"Believe me also when I say that the only favor you'll give me is answers to my questions," Tsunade swiped a full round house kick, but Etsuya leaped to evade it.

Ibiki was shocked with he saw. Judging from the preemptive fight, there was no way these Anbu could have captured him. As expert that he is when it comes to human mind, he presumed that he intentionally turned himself in to face Uzumaki Naruto.

"But it seems you're not willing yet to spil the beans,"Tsunade exclaimed as she launched herself for another attack. She ran directly to him and punched him to the face, but Etsuya blocked this attack with his left arm and counter with a right hook punch, which was, also blocked by Tsunade's free hand. She flipped back with the intention of hitting Etsuya with her feet. Again Etsya leaped backwards avoiding the hit but this time he quickly performed a set of hand seals and stamped his hand upon landing

"Doton: Ishikura Joudan!" Suddenly elongated massive rocks from beneath the ground sprung up in columns and struck Tsunade before she could land on the ground.

Tsunade, blocked the surging rocks with her raw Herculean strength, punching each one that emerged. She managed to land of the ground but not without her robe being ripped off.

'Damn, this guy is as strong is Jiraiya,' she mumbled. She stood up and prepared to launch another attack but this time she was more cautious. She carefully assessed the enemy from head to toe looking for a weak spot where she can attack.

Etsuya though stood still in his defensive stance. He knew that the Hokage is sizing up his capabilities so he did also the same on her. He never had fought a Kage before and he didn't wish to fight one now especially with an elite jounin and 3 Anbu.

"Hokage-sama, I don't wish to fight you, all I want is the kid," he said hoping that somehow he could avoid a needless fight.

"If you don't wish to fight me, you better give me some answers," she replied without putting off her guard. But then.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu!" 3 Narutos leaped from the ground and started attacking Etsuya from behind.

"Naruto, NO!!! Tsuande shouted

But Naruto didn't seem to hear it. 3 Narutos continued with the attack. One Nartuo puched Etsuya's slightly turned head. But Etsuya docked to avoid getting hit. The other Naruto proceeded by kicking the knee level head of Etsuya, but then Etsuya covered and block the kick. Only one Naruto is yet to attack and as he predicted the blow did come from the blind side, which he easily blocked.

"Naruto stay put, this guy is way out of your league. Let me handle this." Tsuande ordered.

"Naruto," Ibiki called. "Let us handle this one," he ran beside Tsunade with a glance of permission for her to butt in. Tsunade nodded in agreement to what Ibiki said.

"Naruto we'll handle this one." The Anbus rounded up on her side wating for an order.

"What do you want with Naruto?" Tsuande shouted at Etsuya. Her fist still balled right front of her. Her eyes never left her target.

"Kill the Kyubi…" he said.

When she heard this, she quickly looked at the blonde's reaction and saw his unusual trembling. She wanted to touch him just to let him know that she wont let anything happen to him. But something stopped her; a strong urge that even managed to penetrate her experienced mind and heart. Suddenly in her mind she saw an image of man stabbed in kunai all over his body. So horrible that even she would like to throw up upon such image. Thus, she realized this was Naruto's killing intent.

Ibiki paused upon what he saw in his mind. A man stabbed with kunai all over his body. He a special jounin could not even move because of the fierce killing intent. He only managed to detect where it came from. And yes it came from the blond. He could not believe such killing intent to have come from a young less experience ninja and in fact it has penetrated to him easily. He tried hard to notice the Anbu and saw them on their knees already and his thoughts are right, they could not take it long enough as he and Tsunade can.

Etsuya saw an image of man stabbed with kunai all over his body and he trembled. '_A killing intent such as this is definitely fueled by the Kyubi's lust for blood,... I should know_,' he said to himself. He looked at Naruto once again after hardly freeing himself from the dreadful image of his death. _'Let's see if you are what they said you are,' _with that he prepared himself to whatever is coming.

_****_

_**"I remember him!!!! I will kill you.. you pathetic human... I'm going to devour you"**_ the kyubi roared inside Naruto's belly.

Somewhere inside Nartuo's mind, a place was filled with crimson red clouds. A roaring of a beast echoed inside the unending tunnel. Once again he stood there infront of the large gate with a seal. He was here only twice but unlike before, red chakra were steaming off and thundering sound was heard from the inside. A roar sounded and suddenly a giantic red body bumped into the gate; its red eyes were filled with anger. His reflexes moved him backwards to avoid getting hit. Although the sealed gate promised a protection, fear cannot be avoided even for the host. Naruto stared at the eyes of this evil beast before him, he could hear him breath deeply or was it snarling slowly; he could smell for the first time the blood stained breath of the demon.

The demon stared back at him. His sharp teeth displayed his hunger for human flesh and blood. It was like he was ready to devour Naruto. He streched his claws slowly for the human before him, but then an electric flow extended from the seal and penetrated deep to its outstreched arm. The beast gave out a roar of pain and immediatel pulled back his arm inside.

**_"This seal.... this detestable seal... i will break it!" _**Once again the beast took a momentum and furiously flung itself to the gate.

Naruto cowered in fear. He could not move a single muscle except for his erratic heart beat. His mind ran through all the history he had heard about the Kyubi. All the cold glarnings he received from the adults flashed to his mind, the manner they turned away from him; the way they talked behind him; and why some of the adults are afraid of him. He knew about the demon inside him but he never got the real picture then. The wild beast before him was indeed the Kyubi everyone feared 15 years ago. The monster that cause so many deaths; the monster that destroyed many lives, homes and family. This is this monster

A craking sound brought his attention back to the fox and there he saw the gate cracked open. The claws of the fox was able to reach him. He panicked and desperately tried to ran but the outstreched arms of the fox grabbed him.

**_"Got you at last," _**the fox grimly smiled at him. **_"Now that I got you, might as well use you.... hahahaha!!!!!_**

"No... wait... let me go.... no..." Naruto pleaded

The fox held Naruto to his him close to his dreadful face, **_"So where is that brave spirit that twice faced this dreadful gate...ha?" _**The kyubi asked sarcastically.

Naruto was filled with fear that not a word escaped from his mouth except, "Help!" He was shouted it for the first time since the wave country mission when he faced the Demon brothers. He cried for help but he knew that nobody can hear him. Nobody can help him. Not even the Hokage who is the most powerful there is nor Tsunade whom he looked up to as both mother and sister.

The fox notice the blonde's fading strength, and took it as sign of hoplessness. He clenched him hard which made Naruto winced in pain and held him close to his mouth, **_"At last I will be free,"_** with that he let out an evil laugh.

In the real world, Naruto was emitting huge amount chakra from his body. The emitted chakra caue the stonewalls to collapse on them and it triggered a small earthquake.

**_"Arghhhhhh......"_** Naruto shouted.

Everyone turned to see the Naruto whose became different. Naruto shivered and trembeled as he had never before. He grew fangs; his body got bigger and taller; claws were forming out from his hands; his trademark whiskers began to thiken making them look like wounds; his eyes turne red slit.

**__**

Only few have felt the abnormal urge, if not because they are elite or skilled or absent from the village, they could have forgone the situation.

A dark mysterious man emerged from the forest. He had his dark hair brushed up that should have revealed his entire face if not for the collar of his overcoat that covered the lower part of his face. Even at night he wore shades and as matter of fact, all his life he had been wearing that shades. He leniently raised one of his fingers and revealed a bug that was crawling on it. "Tell me what it was," with that the bug flew as it obeyed its host's command.

"Neji, did you feel it," asked the older Hyuga.

"Yes, I ask permission to leave the manor and check on it," he prostrated himself to the floor before the head of the Head of the Hyuga clan.

"Yes you may go, be careful," was all Hiashi replied.

A fast moving silhouette of man leaped from one tree to another towards the cave. As fast as he was going, not a sound of breaking branches can be heard. His moves were indeed very stealthy. As he arrived at the mouth of the cave, Gai, Shino,Genma, and Hyuga Neji were already there, waiting for some ninjas to arrive.

"So can anyone fill me in," Kakashi asked after landing before them.A/N

A guy wearing a green jump suite with dark bowl like hairstyle and thick eyebrows stepped in front among the crowd of ninjas. "Hokage-sama and Naruto are inside. According to some Anbu, a spy was caught and the interrogation is there inside."

Kakashi nodded and then turned to the white-eyed shinobi. "Neji-kun, anything you can see?"

"Too dark to see, only few torches and 6 figures…. Wait red chakra, what is this?" Neji exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: forgive me for my poor use of japanese.... its just that its cooler to mention the jutsu in japanese. Please review and watch out for the next chapter.


	5. Premonitions

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But in due I would... hahahaha! 

thank you for your reviews and for the few who are following this story. i am truly grateful to you.

"Bla" - speech

_"blah" -thought_

**_"blah"-_** kyubi

* * *

Chapter 5: Premonitions 

The place was pitch black. It was darker than any person could imagine of an abyss. Then suddenly out of the pitch black space, a boy came running. He was wearing a pair of orange baggy pants and coat and although he was running, he never had advanced. His constant motion was like forever yet it brought him to nowhere.

Then another picture flashed in, a pink haired little girl wearing a red sleeveless dress with a pair green short pants underneath it was standing in front this running boy. She stood 3 meters away from him, enough to see his piercing blue eyes He never got close to her despite the running. It was odd. She saw him stretched his hand towards her but suddenly a swirling red wave came dashing behind the boy. It came so fast, she quickly stretched her arms to reach for him but the swirling wave has already caught up. It wrapped around the boy and snatched him away from her.

"Naruto!!!!" she screamed as she woke up from her nightmare. She sat on her bed panting so hard; as she recalled the image she saw in her dream. She didn't understand the dream, but she was sure it was Naruto when he was still 12 years old. The red swirling wave she saw just made the dream more complicated even for her known bright brain. _'What was that,'_ she thought. She saw the thing wrapped Naruto and snatched him away. _'Nightmare.'_

Thirsty from the nightmare she had, she climbed down from her bed. Her room was dark as always every night she sleeps. She didn't bother to switch on the lights because she knew the place as she does with the back of her palms and she went out her room. She silently yet quickly went downstairs to get some water. She passed by the window that showed the mysterious full moon, which spared an amount of light inside the dark house.

She never had problems nor did she appreciate the beauty of the full moon before. But this time she took time stare at it for a moment. It was like the moon was inviting her to look at her for a while. _'To think of it, I've never seen the moon this bright before,'_ she said. ' I don't like this,' she continued down stairs.

* * *

Outside the manor of the claimed strongest clan of Konoha the wind blew softly upon it and the leaves began to fall. The autumn night sure brings a gloomy mood - something that identifies the Hyuga clan 

"What's the matter oneesan?" the younger Hyuga asked.

"I don't know.... It was Naruto...." Hinata replied. She was trembling as she sat on a cushion. Hinata was always shy, but she never had ever trembled like this since their father acknowledged her, so Hanabi the younger one, was just confused.

Raising an eyebrow, she asked again, "What happened to that dimwit anyway?" Hanabi didn't particularly like Naruto. Well not because some people unconsciously rubbed it on her, in fact, she doesn't care why they hate him, but Neji, the clan's owned genius was loose to him. She refused to accept the fact that the well-known dropout student in the academy and without an advance bloodline limit shinobi on him could have defeated the genius of Konoha's strongest clan. Hell no. But despite the dislike, she always has regarded Naruto a strong rival.

Hinata didn't bother to mind the last word as normally that she does every time her sister utters it. She silently sat at on the cushion and stared at the bright the full moon playing with her thumbs.

Hanabi found the reaction so unlike her so she rephrased the question thinking that she's already fed with it. "Oneesan, what happened to him, I mean Na...Naruto?"

Hinata was taken off her trance when she heard her sister utter the name Naruto. The last time she heard it from her was after Naruto had beaten Neji and after that, name callings followed. She looked at her in her eyes trying to see through to her emotions deep within. Over the years, she developed the technique secretly as she trained herself with Neji and the latter willingly trained her.

"I...," she started after she saw the sincerity in her sister's eyes. "I... have..." she looked at her once again and stood up and walked to the dresser beside her bed. "... this..," she took a broken bowl of crystal glass from drawer,"Naruto gave me. It fell a while ago but I was not near it. It just fell."

Knowing the well the meaning of it, Hanabi, reassured her sister. "Oneesan, Naruto might be sometimes stupid and clumsy, but you know him... he is a strong person. I'm sure he will be alright." She went beside her sister and rubbed her back. "Comm'on let's go to sleep."

Despite the reassurance, Hinata was still worried. But the words Hanabi spoke, were the truth. Naruto is a strong person. He is a survivor, a fighter and even against all odds, he still emerged victorious. That is the Naruto she knew and have trusted and loved. Yet, despite these convictions, her heart was still worried for him.

* * *

Among the many food stands along the road, only one remained opened. Despite the growing silence on the street, a sound of clattering pan, jangling plates and chopsticks resonated. Amidst the growing darkness of night, a light remained shining. Ichikaru Ramen. 

"Ayame, let's close the store now. It's passed 9 in the evening, he wont come." Ayame complied with his father's request. She went inside the stand and began to clean things.

"Otousan, it's unlikely of Naruto not to come tonight. After all he just a won a 3 free meal coupon..." Ayame spotted a black cat sitting on Naruto's favorite chair. "Otousan," she turned to her father. "...a black cat..." she finished faintly as she saw the cat was already gone.

He turned to look at the cat, but it wasn't there anymore. "What cat," he asked with raised eyebrow.

"It was there... a while ago..." she replied. She moved towards the seat and pointed out the cat was there a while ago. But then she noticed a scratch on the chair – something she didn't feel like. "Otousan..."

Her father looked at her. He didn't see the black cat though, but somehow at the back of his mind, he believed there was, and he knew based on experience, something odd has happened to his boy. Unlike some old villagers, he grew quite fond of Naruto. He acknowledged him as he is and not a demon he's always associated with. Like a father to his child; a sister to her brother, their hearts were not at ease.

* * *

In a windy and cold weather lust rises to the occasion and gives a different warmth. But unlike the warmth of a fire, it is not satisfying, instead it craves for something and until the person succumb to the cravings, it rises more and more. 

However, that night was different. He, a sennin known for his strength, wits and perversion was not able to escape the terror that lingered in the air. He could have done is "gathering data that night, but the blood stained aura greatly troubled him. Immediately, he packed up his things, went back to Konoha hoping that everything will be alright.

* * *

"What the... Kakashi.." Neji exclaimed. 

"The hell.. Gai let's go in! Neji..." he was cut off another figure appeared before them. He was shorter than Neji, but those red eyes dinstinct him the most. "Sasuke.." Kakasih said faintly.

"Kakashi, what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"We have no time Kakashi. Let's go!" Genma excalimed. Gai nodded in agreeement.

Kakashi turned to Genma and Gai. He knew they were right so he agreed with them but not without instructions for the 2 prodigy of the Konoha's revered clan. "Sasuke, Neji. You wait here and gon't try to enter. If we won't be back in an hour. Gather all the Anbu there is in the village and tell Sakura to summon Jiraiya-sama," he place his hands on the shoulders of the young ninjas. "Promise me, follow this order... do your duty as Konoha's ninja." He joined Gai and Genma at the mouth of the cave and the three of them disappeared living the young ninjas confused and afraid.

Sasuke and Neiji looked at one another. Neither said a word. They didn't fully understand the situation they knew that it was no brainer to understand that it is something critical.

"What do you think it is," Sasuke broke the silence.

"I don't know..." he paused for a while and looked at the cave. "But your teammate is there. Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He stared at the cave. He was confused why Naruto is caught up in a situation like this why in that cave. He shifted his body to face the mouth of the cave. Part of him moved him to enter out of curiousity, another part moved him for a sense of gratitude. Naruto saved his life from the brink of destruction, he wants to return the favor.

Neiji was not born stupid. He knew what the Uchiha kid was thinking. Blessed with byakugan, he can read emotions through the eyes. "Sasuke, I understand your feelings, but an order is an order. I myself is curious... I myself was saved by him..." he finished bowing his head to the ground as he reminiced his match with Naruto.

Sasuke looked at him in silence. Then looked at the ground. "Naruto.."

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Arghhhhhhhh.... I am free once again!!!"_** his voice was deeper and simply put, it was not Naruto. The chakra he was emmiting ripped his upper clother revealing the fading seal. **_"You pathetic humans have not learned... I cannot be sealed,"_** he let out an evil laugh.

"Kami-sama..." Tsunade whispered to herself. Before her was the boy she loved as a brother yet it was not him anymore. "Naruto..."

"Naruto, fight it!" Etsuya shouted. This caught everyones attention. But as he was about to say something, a hand grabbed his throat. "Na...ghhhhhhh..."

**_"You... I remeber you... worthless piece of shit."_** he tightened his grip on his neck making Etsuya's eyes rolled up in pain.

"Naruto! let him go!" Tsunade shouted at him. But the Naruto or rather the Kyubi was not listening.

"**_You tried to kill me before... Now I will enjoy tearing down you body... bits by bits...bits," _**Naruto lick his lips in lust for blood.

"Naaaggggh... ru...ggggh...tougggh," words failed to escape from his mouth. His vision became blurry and dark; his hearing began to fail him. All his senses are beggining to diminished. Death was coming for him. But a small voice entered to his looming brain.

"Shibaru ashi no jutsu!" a rope wrapped with chakra, bound Kyubi Naruto's body and pulled him away from his prey.

Etsuya was released from the grip and was coughing really hard. He was gasping for air. He thought that at the time, death was already upon him. He turned to see who came to save him.

"Naruto, stop this already!" Kakashi excalimed at his student. He stood 3 meters away from him holding the rope wrapped with chakra.

Gai and Genma went to Tsuande and the other who were bruised and wounded from the falling debris.

"Hokage-sama, are you alright," Gai asked as he tend to her.

Tsunade pushed off Gai to warn Kakashi about Naruto. "Kakashi...," but she was too late. Kyubi Naruto flunged himself towards Kakashi.

Kakashi's only visible eye shot wide open at the speed of Naruto coming after him. He shift himself as quick as he could to evade the attack and fortunately he accidentaly slipped his foot with a protruding rock on the ground allowing himself to barely escape the hit.

Kyubi Naruto passed over him as he missed the his target. He rolled over after he landed on the ground look at his preys with deep red slit eyes. He saw Kakashi got up and joined the others.

"Kakashi, the seal is broken," Tsunade said promptly. Her voice was stern but through her eyes his concern for Naruto is evident. "I don't know what happened... but we need to stop this." her tears broke down which made her stammered between words.

Kakashi understood the situation they're in but he himself didn't know what to do. He glanced at Gai and Genma, who in turn fronwned and shook heads.

"Only... Naru...to can defeat... it..." said the badly torn Etsuya. "All we can do is hold on to our lives and hope for the best." he finished sadly. Somehow at the back of his mind, he was not sure if they have what it took to hold on. 

* * *

A/N: Ok until here only. Please continue to review this one and please stay with me in this story. 

1. Shibaru ashi no jutsu - a binding technique. (my creation)


	6. Redeemed

**Discliamer: I don't own Naruto... that's it... i own it now, i bought the shares... well just a joke.**

**A/N: Sorry took me so long. I've got other work to do. But here it is. Enjoy and please review with care. thank you to all who reviewed and please stay with me here.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Redeemed

Like a wild beast of the forest it waited for its prey to break down. A broken spirit of man is a meal demon would love to devour; like a wild beast they sniffed for their prey. Fear is a sweet aroma for demons. The presence of a broken spirit cause by fear would be a special treat for them. It's like serving them a special delicacy on a silver plate.

However, mere demons cannot inflict fear on humans such as shinobi. Whose life is either a weapon for destruction or a weapon for protection; whose hearts grow numb all through out the unending cycle of having and losing someone dear and precious. Yet here they were inside a cave shivering in fear and losing their strength of courage before the presence of the connoisseur of fear, the Kyubi himself.

Every breath the demon took, sent fear into their spines. Each stare it gave, drained every ounce of hope there was in their hearts. The demon growled. Its voice is deep and cold, a sadist to its tune.

"You... the one with a red eye... I remember you... you were there that night... the night I was sealed in this body.... I will kill you, you pathetic human...."

Kakashi's eyes widen****when he heard those words. All his sense grew numb of the sight of the dreadful eyes. His geniuses and mighty demeanor were shattered by those words. Usually a ninja with Kakahi's caliber cannot be threatened of his life. He had been brushing with death since he was six years old. However, that night, he trembled and quivered for his life. But not he's afraid to lose it; he believed that his death would mean his failure to save someone precious to him. He feared that he might lose someone precious again. His mind raced through the memories from Obito to the time he took Team 7 under his wings.

The sight of Naruto being possessed by the demon broke his heart. This boy had grown in him. Before he was just amazed by the power of the Kyubi, but later on he saw the real Uzumaki Naruto – a boy who's willing to throw his life for his comrades and friends. Yet that night, the Naruto that stood before them is not he. He was a demon that lusted to take someone's life. He could not believe that the boy that has stood before him threatened him of his life and so will he with the others.

Kakashi was dumfounded. Not a word escaped his mouth.

Tsunade saw through Kakashi's actions his pain. Although she can't believe that a ninja like Kakashi could still allow emotions to come across such situations and of all people that night it was not to be expected of him. But she could understand. The boy had grown in him as much or maybe more than in her. But being the Hokage, she needs to be resolute.

"Kakashi do that technique you have," she said as she turned her attention to the Kyubi Naruto in front of them. But at the corner of her eyes, she noticed the unresponding Kakahshi. She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him at a spit distance. "Listen to me," she shouted. But then again the ninja didn't seem to notice. Tsunade shook him again, "Dammit Kakashi, I want to save him as much as you want. But if you stay like this we... can't...." Tsunade broke down in tears. She released Kakashi from her grip and laid her hands on Kakashi's vest. "...save him... Kakashi... we can't...."

"Gomenasai, Hokage-sama..." Kakashi said. At last Kakashi was awaken from his trance. "I want to save a friend and today I will not fail," he said. He looked at his companions who are staring at them. He motioned them that they have to what they've got to do. "Gai, Genma, Ibiki, back me up on this," he nodded at them. He turned his attention towards the Anbu, "You three, cover Hokage sama." With that order, the Anbu prepared themselves.

"You... don't get... it, do you?" Tsunade turned to Etsuya who was bleeding with cuts from the gripped of the demon. "The demon... cannot be defeated by you... only Naruto can... But then again, I don't know if that's possible..." he finished.

Kakashi just held his annoyance towards Etsuya. "Unlike you, I haven't given up hope yet... nor will I ever do ... even at the cause of my life.

Tsunade smirked and gave Etsuya a cocking glance. "Etsuya... we are Konoha... We will not be the strongest village if we give up that easily..." She glanced at her right she saw Genma smirking and then to his left, Kakashi who already revealed his sharingan.

"Yes we are the green shinobi of Konoha!" Tsunade need not to turn to see who said it, it was Gai, and no one else associated ninjas with green colors except him.

"Where there is fire, the leaves dances..." Tsunade finished then prepared herself for the plan.

The demon was irritated with this sight. Just a while ago it had have smelled the fear in them. It was there a moment ago. It couldn't believe the sudden change of emotion. It was confused. "**_Arggh.... you will suffer for this insult... you useless humans..."_** The Kyubi launched itself again. It's target, Kakashi.

Kakashi predicted this move not with the sharingan but with his instinct and wits. He was aware that the justu he performed a while ago might present a threat to the Kyubi. Although the demon has taken control, it was still in a human body. It was still subject to limitations. Kakashi barely evaded the attack although he was prepared since it moved in a tremendous speed. Kakashi landed on the ground along with the others who evaded the rampaging demon. But when he landed, "Shibaru ashi no jutsu!"

Again the kyubii found itself tied with chakra. It tried to free itself, but Gai and Genma who were transferring their chakra to Kakashi reinforced Kakahi's jutsu. As a result, the jutsu became stronger. **_'Damn, I have to break free from this body... in that case I must finished the boy first before....'_** The kyubi failed to set his plan as powerful punch hit him across the face... **_"Arghhh..."_** the body flew a hundred meters away.

"Now Tsunade ordered the Anbu."

The Anbu quickly performed a set of hand seals to fortify the immobilization through the use of another binding technique. "Kanishibari no jutsu," yelled the three Anbu.

The demon was prevented to move. Aside from the chakra rope that suppressed its ability to emit chakra, it was paralyzed.

* * *

He was trailing off where he left but didn't know where he came from or where he should go. He was there falling to what seemed to be an endless pit. He saw tiny spot of light from the above but it was too far away. "I can't reach it..." Naruto said. He continued to fall and the spotlight slowly faded. "Where am I? It's dark in here... wait... what are those?"

* * *

Outside the cave, the two prodigies stood quite again. They cast inquisitive glances at each other the whole time they've waited, but neither made the first move. The winds kept blowing then and the cold atmosphere made the quiver a bit. 

"The red chakra... my bugs said... there is a red chakra." Shino's voice startled the two. Somehow they are always amazed by Shino's stealth ability.

"Shino,?" Sasuke greeted while Neiji quietly nodded to him in aknowledgment.

"Do you have any idea what the red chakra is?" Shino asked as he found himself a log to lean on.

Neiji looked at Sasuke as if he wants him to answer Shino. Sasuke returned the look with the same intention.

"I guess not then..." Shino flatly said.

"I saw that red chakra during my match with Naruto. I didn't understand what it was. I was sure I hit his tenketsu at that time but somehow he managed to squeezed that amount of chakra." Neji's sudden explanation raised some eyebrows of the other 2. But Sasuke was the one who recovered first.

"Back then at the Valley of the End, I saw it too. It was way too strong and..."

"evil..." Shino cut off Sasuke.

"yeah evil..." Sasuke mumbles.

"But come to think of it, I never heard of any Uzumaki before, do you?" Neiji asked. He moved himself to face Sasuke. "You're his teammate, I suppose you know something."

Sasuke glared at Neiji at this question then he looked down on the ground. He thought that although he was his teammate, he never knew Naruto. He knew Naruto was alone, but he didn't know why. His thoughts trailed back the first time he saw Naruto.

Flashback 

He was sitting on a small viaduct at the small lake near the park. He was thinking of his lost family. He was alone then, away from other kids. But somehow he felt that someone was looking at him behind his back. He quickly turned his head and saw a blonde boy. He recognized the boy. He was alone too like him. The boy snubbed at him in a very annoying manner and he snubbed at him also. But when he turned his head to face the lake, a smile crept into his face. He found someone like him.

End of flashback 

"You don't know him that well then..." Neji said pointing his byakugan. Sasuke understood Neiji's motion and he nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Hold him tight Kakashi, I have to place the four part seal to destruct that chakra somehow." Tsuande ordered. 

"Don't do that Hokage-sama! If you value this village don't do that," Etsuya shouted in a desperate voice.

Tsunade turned to him and gave him a glare, "I don't know what you mean, but if this continues on the village will also be in great danger. Either way, the village is in peril. I have to do something."

"You can't save the boy and the village! You can't save them both. The village is the village. That boy is another thing." Etsuya reasoned.

" I've told you already, either way the village is in danger. But if this boy dies, the village will the more be in great danger." With that last statement, everyone was confused. They don't understand what she was saying.

"What do you mean by that?" Etsuya asked.

"That boy that you called thing is a future Hokage. If that boy dies, Konoha will surely loss all the battle they will have to face in the near future. Believe me, I lose a lot of money because I suck in gambling. But I have never lose when I bet my life on it. This time, I bet my life for this boy," she turned to her back to face Naruto. "Got that Etsuya?" she finished.

* * *

'Where am I falling to... what are these images?' Naruto thought to himself. He saw a lot pictures falling with him by his sides. He saw the Hokage Mountain and the faces of the previous Hokages carved out from it. He saw the Ninja Academy building and the children dragged by their parent away from him. He saw the swing. He saw the face of Iruka. 'Iruka-sensei...' He saw Konohamaru and Ebisu training together... He saw Sakura and Sasuke standing then came Kakashi's image reading his favorite book. Naruto smiled upon seeing it. Then he saw the crying Inari and the happy face of Tazuna; the sad face of Haku and even the dead Zabuza. 'Hey I saw them before.' 

Naruto turned his head from his left to right and he saw another set of pictures falling with him. He saw the rest of the rookie nine smirking at him except for Hinata who was deep red. "Hinata..." The image of Jiraiya puffed from nowhere. Naruto smiled at the image. "Ero Sennin...." Then the image of Tsuande and Shizune came, they were warmly smiling at him. Once again Naruto looked up. "Everyone..." but before he could finish his thought, an unfamiliar image came from darkness above. It has presented a pair of deep blue eyes just like him. It was looking directly at him. 'What... who's that?' The image continued to fall and drew nearer to him. He didn't recognize those eyes but he was sure it was like his. Then the image faded just at it reached point blank away from him. "Whose eye were those," he yelped. His voice echoed the around the abyss.

* * *

Outside his body, Kyubi Naruto was struggled to get free from the binding techniques. It tried to emit more and more of its evil chakra. Alas, the ninjas that were binding him slowly lose their charkas, which eventually lead his right foot to become active again. 

"Shit, I can't hold it anymore," exclaimed one of the Anbus as he fell down to his knees. He was gasping for breath. It seemed that he could no longer hold the technique.

Kyubi Naruto saw the opportunity to attack so it thrust its foot on the ground. His foot was buried deep into the ground and then he shoveled his foot to kick some massive chunk of rocks towards the other Anbu.

The projectiles flew in a speed of light. One Anbu was hit on his chest while the others took it straight in the other parts. The Anbu collapsed thus, the Kanishibari no jutsu was dispelled.

Tsunade looked in horror upon seeing the kyubi move freely again. Her only chance was to make a diversion while Kakashi's technique was still active and strike the four part seal. But Kyubi already saw another chance to attack his main captor. It launched itself again with its vicious claws extended and aimed at Kakashi's chest. It moved so fast that not even Gai, Genma and Ibiki can react.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade shouted.

Blood spattered everywhere on the ground and on Kakahi's face. His eyes were filled with terror. A pool of blood stained his vest. Everyone looked horrified.

"Do... it... now... Tsunade...oba..chan..." Naruto said as his hand was buried deep into his gut.

"Naruto..." Tsunade mumbled in disbelief. Everyone was shocked. Naruto has taken control.

Etsuya could not believed what he was seeing. His stared blankly at the scene and not a word escaped his mouth.

"What... are you waiting for..? Do... it now.." Naruto desperately demanded.His blood dripped through his hand.

Kakashi was about to realease his technique when Naruto warned him not to. He understood what Naruto meant and succumbed to his wishes.

"Shishou Fuuin!" Tsunade landed the jutsu on Naruto's belly. Eventually the red chakra died out and slowly the fox figures slowly faded. Naruto collapsed but Tsunade prevent him from falling to the ground.

Everyone looked in amazement, bewilderment and of course relief. The threat they saw a while ago is now asleep. But one thing confused them, what the hell happened inside Naruto's mind.

"I guess that will be it for now," Ibiki said.

Tsunade calmly looked at Ibiki and nodded. She carried Naruto but Kakashi offered himself to do it. Moments later, the group emerged from the cave much to everyones relief.

* * *

A/N: I was lazy in the last part, but don't worry i'll pull this off in the next chapter. please continue to review. by the way its 1:00 am in my place. 


	7. Untold Story

I'm really sorry for not updating after a long long time. I hope I can make it to you. Please enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 7: Untold Story

The group emerged from the cave, and by their looks, they were not good. Genma and Gai were supporting each other as they walked out; Kakashi was carrying Naruto on his back; the Anbus were supporting each other and Tsunade who was supporting Etsuya walked ahead of them.

Tsunade noticed the three young ninjas approaching them. She wondered how these ninjas came to know the situation.

"Hey you brats, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"We felt something uneasy so we came here," Neiji answered as he noticed the stranger clinging on the Hokage. It was not typical of Neiji to talk but he took Tsunade by surprise.

'So they have felt it. This is bad,' she thought.

Neiji went to Gai to help him; while Sasuke went to Naruto and Kakashi and offer to help carry Naruto. Shino stayed with the Hokage and offer to help her carry the stranger.

"Captain," said one of the Anbus behind, "we survived… but that kid…"

"Yes, that kid," the captain, answered dumbly, "I don't pretend to understand the power of the kyubi. But now there are two things I understand," he pause for a moment and looked at the kid ahead of them. He saw the unconscious face of a 15 year old ninja and continued, "The power of the Kyubi is beyond control; beyond human understanding and comprehension. But that kid has it with him for 15 years and it even tried to break out, however, that kid managed to stop it…The future of Konoha.

* * *

Bright lights; faceless people they all reached out their hands. The blonde ninja reached out for them. He touched one of them and immediately the face was revealed.

"Sakura-chan." The pink haired girl smiled at him then all the faceless people began to reveal their faces. Naruto saw the rookie 9 including their senseis and the Hokage.

"Everyone…"

Tsunade was awakened by the sudden flinching of Naruto's unconscious body as she was holding his hands. Much to her delight at long last Naruto showed some sign of life for 12 hours he was there, he did not budged an inch. She stood up and kiss Naruto's forehead and head for the door. Flashes of last night's nightmare brought her a stinging pain in her chest. She could not bear lose another person so close to her. She held the doorknob for a moment then proceeded outside.

Outside Naruto's room, a nurse was waiting for Tsunade, "Hokage-sama, Etsuya is already awake. He looks fine, his.." the nurse stopped as Tsunade head straight to Etsuya's room not minding her report. Her wake was so frightening that the nurse did not force herself to follow and continue her report. Tsunade somehow sense the nurse's uneasiness, she turned to her and gently motioned the nurse to follow her to Etsuya's room. The nurse complied and they proceeded.

* * *

Sasuke was at the bridge alone. He was staring at the stream below and pondered what happened last night and the conversation they had about Naruto.

"Red chakra," he mumbles. The wind swept his long black hair and cool breeze touched his sharp chiseled handsome face. His serious demeanor has always been his trademark. A signature of chakra caught his attention. He turned sideways to his right and saw Kakashi.

"Yoh," his usual greetings but this time its less enthusiastic. His serious eye could tell it all.

" Kakashi," Sasuke acknowledged. "So what was that last night?"

"Always straight are you, Sasuke," he replied. Sasuke did not react. "Well the only thing I can tell you for now is that you are not supposed to be there." Kakashi shifted himself and leaned on one of the pillar of the bridge with his shoulder. "But since you were there, there is nothing much we can do, but I warn you not to talk about it for the time being." He looked up the skies and saw how blue it was. For some reason it gave him mixed emotions. Then he looked at Sasuke who was looking at him closely and seemed was studying his every actions. "However, there is another reason why I came to see you today."

"Yeah," Sasuke dryly replied. "And what is it?"

"Training, meet me tomorrow at 5 am. The same place." Kakashi left in a puff of smoke.

"About time." Sasuke said. He then left the bridge, not knowing that Sakura saw them talking.

* * *

Sakura went straight to Naruto's apartment and knocked vehemently at Naruto's door.

"Hey Naruto are you there! If your there, wake up I have something to tell you. I know we haven't spoken for a while but… Hey Naruto!" Sakura yelled. But then again and again there was no answer. Finally the landlady came out from the next door.

"Hey lady, quit yelling there are other people here. So beat it will yah!"

"Oh sorry about that old lady," Sakura left.

"Hey who are you calling old lady moron!" but Sakura didn't mind the lady's reaction.

"Where the hell is that idiot," she murmured. Then an idea came to her mind. Well she has been his teammate a while. Somehow she knows him pretty well by then. She went directly to the only place where Naruto would probably be.

* * *

Over the years, the ramen stand didn't stay as it was, but eventually several tables were added but still their specialty is ramen. All thanks to the loud blonde ninja. It has 2 tables good for two; 3 tables good for 4 and a long table good for a group of 8. Each table are covered with red satin cloth with yellow linings and dragons of different form as it's embroidery.

Sakura arrived there but only to find that he was not there. However, Ayame spotted Sakura despite the growing numbers of the customers.

"Sakura-san, what can I do for you," she called to her.

"Ayame-duno," Sakura acknowledge though her eyes are still searching for the blond boy. "Have you seen Naruto around?"

"I'm sorry Sakura–san but I haven't seen him since lunch yesterday. He was not even here last night. I hope nothing had happened to that boy." With this, Sakura was taken aback as she remembered her dream last night.

"Yeah, I hope so too… Anyway thank you Ayame-duno." Sakura immediately left.

* * *

The towering eastern gate of Konoha was a made out stone which sides were carved with seal of fire. So massive was it than the other 3 gates. This is done so to protect the village from any juvenile elements coming from the earth country. In any case, the earth country is known for its solid and powerful jutsus. Below this massive gate were representatives for the joint exercise between the Earth country and the fire country. They gathered themselves; checked up their equipments and every possible thing they needed for the activity.

Shikamaru, walked towards Ino and gave her a scroll.

"Keep it," he commanded rather than said it.

Ino seemed to know what it was for she received it without a word or any of it.

"Where's Naruto,"Lee asked looking among the group of the presence of the blond ninja.

"He can't come with us." Shino replied in his always-unchanging tone of voice.

The rest of the group was shocked and silent, like the stillness of a lake's ambiance fell on them upon hearing the reply.

"How's that? Yesterday he was the most excited one to join this activity and now you're telling us that he won't be coming? That seems,"Lee stopped for a moment after realizing his astonishment. "Why would I care anyway," he said and walked ahead of the pack. Neiji followed his lead and motioned to the other to get moving.

Choujion the other hand was so concerned of his comrade that he walked beside Shino and asked what happened.

"Hey Shino, what the hell happened to Naruto? Why is he not coming with us?"

" I wish I could tell youChouji but I can't. I bet you understand that."

Chouji understood what Shino meant yet still in his mind, Naruto's absence is clouded with mystery. A mystery he can't quite put his finger on.

* * *

Back at the hospital, the earth country's missing nin was facing the most beautiful yet fearful face in the whole of the known ninja world. His injuries were cleanly wrapped and beside him was a flower vase yet there was no flower in it. His thumbs rubbing each other; mood of the room became heavier and heavier and the unblinking eyes of the Hokage stared at him. He felt that her eyes were searching for his soul and would love to break it front of him. He let out a sigh and cooled himself down.

"I'll cut to the chase," he said to her. "15 years ago, a group of 3 men was formed. Their ultimate goal is to rule the whole of the ninja world. Yet with hidden villages scattered at the four corners of the world, it was an impossible goal. However, 3 years after their formation, a man with a comprehensive knowledge of the divine beasts or shall we call the monsters appear before them

* * *

**Flashback**

A tall man of about 6 feet and 2 inches with shoulder length blond hair was walking along the dusty street of one of the villages of the Earth country. He was looking for something but nobody knows what not even him.

"What could possibly be the key of ruling this ninja world," he thought to himself.

His hard piercing eyes could not escape the brightness of the sun. People tend to look at his eyes then bow in fear and at some degree gave him respect.

"Saido-sama," a man approached and kneeled before him. "We have found him."

Saido let out a smirk. "Show him to me."

3 miles away from the west of the boundary between Earth Country and Fire country was Masaho grotto, a cave known as The Shelter. The massive rocks that surround the grotto makes it invisible or inexistent to those who knew nothing of the dark path.

Inside this cave, was young man in his early 20's was surrounded by 3 large men, armed with kunais.

"We come for your head Aota. You're worth 1.5 million ryou. Nothing personal though, just a job," one of the guys said.

"You're pretty brave and stupid to come after me. You must be the known Imawo brothers."

"Damn, right we are!" replied the other.

And we're gonna…" within split seconds he fell down with his throat cut opened.

"What the.." then the other one fell.

"…" no words came out for the last one. They were all dead in just a matter of second.

"Pretty impressive!" Saido appeared before him out from nowhere.

Aota look up and saw the tall guy along with the 2 others. "Are you the next batch of hunters?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh I'm afraid not," Saido replied but this time he was at the back of Aota.

Aota was frozen for a second there. His mind was rushing of questions like how did get there and who is this guy. But he still managed to act coolly. "You're pretty good."

"You bet… I am. Saido Kanazawa and the one with a sword on his back is Junta the one with the mask is Hanatori."

Aota's eyes widened as he heard the names his body was frozen again in fear and insecurity for his life. His cold sweat dripped slowly from his temple down to his chin and before his sweat touched the ground, Saido's had patted his shoulder.

"Relax, were not here to kill you, but in fact we're here because there is something we need to know from you."

"What would the great Saints of the Rock want from me?"

"What do you know of the divine beasts?"

* * *

A/N: Well until here for now. I'm sorry for the so great a delay for the update. **Review please**. And I welcome suggestions. Let me know your thoughts maybe i can incorporate them into the story. Thanks. 


	8. The Seal of the Deathgod

Chapter 8: Seal of the Death God

As dry as the wind that swept through the wilderness; Aota's throat had gone. He knew that telling lies to buy sometime for him to escape was ill advised and absolutely stupid. He watched Saido, taking a seat on one of the protruding rocks, a gesture of self-confidence and assurance that there is no way he (Aota) can break out.

"What do you want to know," at last Aota asked. He poised himself into a more comfortable position sitting on one of the rocks to hide his anxiety but to no avail.

"Oh, wise decision—very smart indeed," Saido, nodding to his fellows, amused himself upon seeing Aota's helplessness before them. "Well, well, let's see—you killed your master didn't you," as flatly and frankly, he asked the ever growing anxious Aota.

"No I didn't," Aota helplessly denied in defense to his now tattered reputation. " I was merely accused of doing it since the Defense department would not acknowledged their mistake!"

"Mistake you say? And what was that mistake," Saido asked. His curiosity aroused and his eyes told it so. Beaming with a certain degree lust for blood.

"They forced Master Suyate to capture the beast despite his heed that he hasn't master the technique for the capture yet--" Aota narrated and paused to look at Saido. He stared at his eyes and understood that there was a certain degree of greediness in him. But shoved away the idea at the back of his mind and continued on. "…He said he needed more time to study. But they wouldn't listen. They said that if he wont do it, our Country will lost and it will be all his fault and he shall be convicted and executed for the crime of treason."

"Are you saying that your master succeeded in capturing the beast?

"Yes he did." Aota said softly remembering the agony and pain his master suffered as the effect to his attempt. "Although he succeeded, the Kyubi got away a year after its capture."

"Yes, yes, go on," Saido encouraged Aota or induced him to go on with the story.

" Obviously, the master having not mastered the technique suffered the consequence. The kyubi was so powerful and a totally in defiance to his human cage—"

"What do you mean human cage," Shida cut off. He is now more curious than ever. He went nearer to Aota to listen to this story closely. Having caged a number of people in his life and being caged for a time in his life, he is familiar with cages, but the idea of a human cage for a powerful demon was totally new to him. He cannot comprehend despite his wisdom and ingenious.

Aota was startled with Shida's movement started to step back, however, a sharp pointed object slightly pierced his back neck causing him to stop on his track. He quickly realized that this was junta with his sword mutually telling him not to move any further.

"What is this cage? Tell me," Shida commanded Aota to answer.

"Yes—," Aota complied. "Master performed a seal which made his body a living cage for the demon. However, while the demon was inside him, Master said that there is something lacking in that technique. In other words, his seal was not strong enough to hold the demon."

"What was lacking then," he asked. He was then wondering and curious of the seal, which failed to imprison the demon beast. He

" Unfortunately, I don't know—"

"What do you mean, you don't know!" Shida roared in anger. He clenched his fists, ready to punch Aota and knock him dead. If one of his men did not stop him, he could have killed him that instant and the answers will be forever gone.

Aota who was covering himself in defense to what could have been his death slowly gathered himself together and continue to explain. "I was not able to know because while we were in the process of solving it, the monster have already escaped and devoured my master's body. I hid myself and did my best to cover my chakra flow." Aota paused for a moment reminiscing that dreadful night. The night his master was cut into pieces right in front of him.

"What was this seal then that your master used?"

"The Seal of Hades. However, not even the seal of the dead could imprison the demon," he narrated and paused to see if his audience is still interested to listen. After seeing it that somehow they mellowed a bit, "It is a demon after all."

End of flash back

The room was quite and no one moved except for the curtain, which was swaying as the wind blew through it, after Etsuya related the story. The stillness created an eerie feeling, one, which may cause death, to say the worst.

He looked at the Hokage and felt that the hokage was not satisfied despite the story being genuine and true. He then realized that he forgot to mention one thing. "I was then Aota. After that incident I change my identity. I was afraid that they'll come back for me.."

"What you saw with Naruto, was that the same way the demon fox come out of your master's body," Tsunade inquired. Her voice cannot deny the truth that she was afraid for Naruto's life.

"Almost the same but not entirely—"

"What do you mean not entirely?

"With my master, the demon literally came out because its body was captured then caged inside. But with Naruto's…" he trailed his memory of last night's event and take into account every useful details he observed. "I guess with Yondaime's technique, he captured the demon's soul and sealed it inside the boy's body, am I right?"

"Yes—"

"Now I understand, the Kyubi's soul was molded together with Naruto's soul creating in Naruto a dual personality," he exclaimed. "This is indeed a work of a genius. Yet, this is too risky—" his voice left him as a thought deemed into him. His eyes widened and his heart beat pump faster. He stood behind the window and looked Tsunade who now seemed to understand what is going on.

"Are you saying that the Kyubi have taken the form of a human," Tsunade asked.

"Yes, but as of now the kyubi haven't attained it yet. But we must take precautions, Hokage. Etsuya exclaimed as he faced back Tsunade.

Tsunades' face flustered with anger. Yet behind that angry face, was fear and care for Naruto who has grown on her more and more as years went passed by. And now, after all the hardships she and Naruto had faced and dealt with, a new one comes to them and this time its comes with graver danger.

"Tsunade hime, what was the seal used on Naruto?" The question brought Tsunade back into the room her mind drifted back to the years she first met Naruto.

"What… Yes… I mean the Seal of the Death god—" The answer brought Etsuya down to his knees. He knew that of all the Forbidden Seals, the Seal of the Death god was the least to be trifled with. The death god asked for the soul of the sealer in exchanged for the object to be sealed, yet there is a curse that goes along with the seal; he who has the seal shall die by the seal.

Tsunade as intelligent as she is cannot really fathom the in depths of the divine forbidden seals. However, the action of Etsuya tells her that something sinister is about to happen.

"What is going to happen Etsuya?"

"There is a curse that goes along with the seal; he who has the seal shall die by the seal," Etsuya answered. His face was still on the floor. "This means that, if the Kyubi will succeed in taking over Naruto's body, he will die. The Kyubi in him will devour his soul and the Naruto you know will never come out again."

"But it happened last night, Naruto defeated it!" Tsuande answered back, hoping that she was right.

"Yes it did. But the kyubi didn't understand it yet. It was trying to come out as it came out of my master's body. It didn't realize that he was a soul—"

"Are you trying to say that after last night, the Kyubi might have realized it by now?

"Most likely, the Kyubi should have understood by now why he failed last night as we have come to understand it too. Most likely if the Kyubi takes the form of a human, then it becomes the most powerful and the most evil human being alive in this world… more evil than your colleague Orochimaru…"

Tsunade understood the dilemma they were in, knowing the evil of Orochimaru and the idea of Naruto being more evil than him; she knew what Etsuya wanted her to do. He want her to order the death of Naruto. Yet despite the fear and anxiety that enveloped the Hokage's heart, she found hope. Again trailing the words of Naruto when he faced Kabuto, a ninja way advance and stronger than him, he said, "_Unless I become a Hokage, I will not die."_ Tsunade rose up from her sit and unexpectedly smirked at Etsuya that left him bewildered.

"I know what you want me to do Etsuya, and from the likes of you, that could be the only right thing to do and I would not blame you for that. But here is my resolve. I believe in him and I put my faith unto that boy that even the seal of the deathgod cannot break that will of the boy. I can assure you that." Etsuya was left with no words to say except a series of stammering.

A knock ended Etsuya's gawping at Tsunades faith on the boy as the nurse came in. She noticed that her intrusion had somehow disturbed of what seemed to be serious discussion she bowed apologetically and referred to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama elders have requested your audience as soon as possible along with patient Etsuya and Naruto."


End file.
